Snakey Tale
by KuraiAikou
Summary: When team 7 and others go on a mission, why would Orochimaru want Sakura? OroSakuRate M for sexual conten, language, and violence


**Snakey Tale - By KuraiAikou **

N/A:_ This is my first try at an OroSaku, ok? If anyone have any ideas how I can learn grammar better or a website just put it in your review! _

Fanfiction by **KuraiAikou **((Mizu: "Clap or die!"))

Editing and Revising by **Jenn A.K.A Yuki **

Idea by the infamous traitor of Konoha **Itachi Uchiha! **((Mizu: "Dont glomp or die!"))

Dislcaimer played by **BELIEVE IT!** ((Mizu: 'Naruto! You're suppose to say your name first!"))

**Naruto: "Kurai-onii-chan doesnt own anything Naruto-related believe it, nor phrases!" **

* * *

Another day, that's right, another day...of wait, of wounds, of blood splurts...

"Sakura, hurry, another ninja," shouted a nurse. "Coming Miss Takami!"

Running in a white nurse outfit, Sakura hurry up the steps of stairs on the tip of her toes

In room D104, lying there on a white bed, ((N/A: What do you expect! All Hospital beds are atleast blue or white!)) a guy, looking to be 19, had short black hair, a bit of spikes in the back. "His name is Akiko Saitou, he got sent out just recently as a rookie and well, he had his first battle and did have much expierience," a nurse with long red hair says.

Taking in his looks, Sakura let out a deep breath. He looked just like Sasuke...

Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha of the Uchiha Clan, an avenger. Another shinobi, who abandonned Konoha for his own selfish reasons.

Getting her hands into a formation, she first did tiger, than ox, and lastly let out a rain of drizzling green chakra sparks. With her emerald eyes, Sakura looked through the chakra, over Akiko's body, examing every wound, like the chakra was an x-ray.

"Ok, we have to do this quick, I don't know if he will survive or not, let's cross our fingers,' Sakura responded to the doctor and nurses expressions.

Opening up Akiko's mouth, Sakura brought his head up a bit and poured a numbing medicine into is mouth and brought his head back to swallow the liquid.

The nurses removed the white blanket over the bloody figure.

Sakura placed her hand on the left bottom part of the body. Green bubbles of chakra appeared around her slender fingers.

After healing from his ankle to waist, and then shoulders and upper body, Sakura heard a bit of breathing from Akiko and fell back onto a chair, panting.

"He's going to live," sakura panted, with a weak smile and thumbs-up. The nurses smiled and the doctors walked out. Sakura stood up and felt dizzy. "Sakura, you shouldn't be moving after a session with a bloody ninja," Takami spazzed.

"I do this everyday and everytime, I make it through the day walking around, at night I will have my rest," Sakura exclaimed with a bright smile

Walking out into the lobby, Sakura walked up to the front office desk. "Another appointment needed for Akiko, or did he...oh god dont tell me...no wait..." sakura looked at the secretary on the left, as Sakura had a wide smile form on her face.

"Mommy, is daddy gowing to be okay?" A five-year-old boy was pulling on her mother's left sleeve. The mother walked up to Sakura. "Hi, I'm the wife of Akiko is he..." the wife stopped as Sakura smiled at her. "Honey, your father will be fine" the mother says picking up her little boy.

Sakura eyes gazed at the mother and the 5 year old boy trying to prevent her tears. Sometimes, she wished that was her, holding Sasuke's child, but why did Sakura think about it so much? Why did she still care when he left her? When he abandoned her? Abandoned the squad? why as she acting selfish?

"Sakura-chan, excuse me mister, waaah! Not there little girl, excuse me, coming through, next Hokage believe it," shouted a high pitch voice. Turning around chuckling, Sakura saw Naruto stand up with a little girl pulling on his pants.

Sakura quickly removed the child, before walking out with Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm exhausted, yet how can you stand to train for how many hours and ystill be full of energy?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's my secret Saku-chan," Naruto says, folding his arms behind his head as the two walked to one of the markets.

Naruto got instant ramen of course, and Sakura got a small thing of salad. "I'll be getting my paycheck this friday and a huge bonus for rescuing a ninja, name Akiko Saitou, age 19" Sakura said.

The two were now sitting at a small yellow table with two chairs outside. "Interesting, because I heard, since Akiko Saitou was sent back here, Tsunade-baa-chan has no choice, but to let us go on the mission," Naruto says and takes a big-mouthed bite of his ramen noodles.

Stirring the salad with her fork, Sakura sighed exhaustedly, "Nani? Another mission, and this time it includes war." Naruto raised an eyebrow, he held up two fingers.

"How many fingers," Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I'm not dizzy, sick, or anything!"

"Answer the question or no dessert Saku-chan!"

"Stop treating me like a kid Naruto!"

"I will when we go on the s-rank mission!"

"NANI!? S-RANK, NARUTO!!!!"

As Sakura was about to punch Naruto, Sai stood there, taking Sakura's uneaten salad. "Am I interrupting something," Sai asked and took a bite of Sakura's salad. "Hey that's my salad; I paid for it," Sakura stated.

"Aren't you suppose to be on a diet, Ugly?"

"What did you call me?"

"Girls like you who about their beauty their size, and you seem pretty big and fat," Sai said like it was obvious.

"I happen to weigh 110 pounds," Sakura says, defending herself.

"So you need to gain more weight with a salad and more food, are you sure you aren't an Akimichi?"

"Sai, go to fucking hell," Sakura snapped. Naruto slowly backed away, not wanting to get into the middle of the fight.

"Well lets go, beautiful Tsunade is waiting," Sai says wagging his finger at Sakura. Sakura stuck her tongue out at Sai, and Sai smirked.

* * *

The three headed to Tsunade's office and awaiting them was Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee, Ino, and Kiba.

"Good afternoon Sakura-chan," Rock Lee says, his famous grin with the sparkle. "Same to you Lee, how is Gai-sempai doing," Sakura asked. "Not so well, Gai-sensei has so much youth in him, he came back with wounds and is fighting his hardest not to go into the light," Lee says through anime tears.

Neji and Tenten sigh heavily, sweat drops coming down. Ino's face was completely blue and Kiba looked away, Akamaru simply barked.

Tsunade cleared her throat, "A war doesnt simply pause for Konoha shinobi."

The seven gave their fullest attention to Tsunade. "Sound has been continuing this war, since he knew we were too smart not to let war happen with us directly, Sasuke Uchiha, leader of the war made it hit in Hidden Mist Village," Tsunade explained, "This is your chance, bring Sasuke back and stop the war."

Sakura nodded, she had her experience when war came, many, many bodies to heal, not exactly fun after saving a life.

Clinching his quivering fist, Naruto gritted, "He'd go that far and for what, to make a better streak than his older brother?" Looking at Naruto sympathically, Sakura bringing her hand to her chest. "This time, we will be there together, Kakashi-sensei taught us teamwork to overcome almost anything," Sakura reassured to Naruto.

"Thanks Saku-chan," Naruto says, suddenly smiling.

"And were here with you all the way," Kiba says and Akamaru let out an 'arf'.

Slamming open the door, standing there with a red hand on his left cheek, Jiraiya panted. "Perverted hermit!" shouted Naruto, Sakura turned around.

"You will never believe what I found out," Jiraiya said.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Review, criticise, whine, whatever, just please aleast put something! **

Mizu: "Any threes?"

Kurai: "Nope..."

Till next chappie!


End file.
